QA with the seven
by totoronerd123
Summary: exactly what it sounds like, also, send me your questions for them. also, T because I am paranoyed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I will make a story about questions you want answered. basicly, you post a question for one of the charicters to answer and they will. you could also ask them to do stuff, but I am not sure if they will. But they might! I don't know. But yeah. Do you guys think I should be there with my powers of naration? FYI, it will not just be the seven, it can also be other people in the books. Anyway, on with some random Questions!

 **If you could switch powers with any of the Demi-gods on board, who and why?**

 **Percy:** Hmm. Maybe Frank? Then Mr.D's threats of turning me into a squirrel would have no effect.

 **Leo:** Charmspeak would be fun. Then I would be the master of pranks at CHB! I could mess with people left and right! *Gets quieter* And I could have *Mumbles* hmm hm hm.

 **Piper:** *Charmspeaks* You could have what Leo?

 **Leo:** I could have saved my Mom...

 **Piper:** Aww. *Piper and Hazel give him a hug, everyone else looks around awkwardly*

 **Hazel:** I would be fine with anyones powers, 'cuz, you know, the gems...

 **Frank:** Probobly Percy's powers. Then I wouldnt have to worry when I see fire.

 **Piper:** Jason's powers. We keep getting thrown off things I might as well be able to. Plus, Lightning and storm wouldnt hurt.

 **Jason:** Annabeth's smarts. Being the so-called leader-

 **Percy:** Who said you were the leader?

 **Annabeth:** *Gets between the two of them* Okay! Percy, Jason, you are both looked to when it comes to leadership, considering you are both children of the big three.

 **Jason:** As I was saying, I would choose Annabeth's smarts because people look to the children of the big three- *Looks at Percy* Happy?

 **Percy:** Yes.

 **Jason:** Good. -For leadership and plans during a battle. Thats a lot of presure.

 **Annabeth:** I don't know. Piper's I guess. Sometimes I feel like people underestimate me because I am a blond. Charmspeak would definetly help me out in those sitsuations.

Yay! so that I all I have, send me your questions, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

And we are back! I have not gotten any questions yet so I am going to continue making ones of my own. :3

 **If you went to Hogwarts, what house would you be in?**

 **Annabeth:** Ravenclaw. No doubt about it.

 **Jason:** Probably Gryffindor.

 **Hazel:** What do you mean 'if'?

 **Frank:** Wait what? Is that where you go for school now?! Is that why none of us saw you during the school year after the war?!

 **Hazel:** Um, anyway, Slytherin.

 **Frank:** No, I am not done with this topic. *Hazel and Frank walk out of the room and have an argument*

 **Percy:** Hmm. I like to think I would be in Gryffindor, but seeing that my fatal flaw is loyalty, Hufflepuff.

 **Leo:** I would make my own house, McShizzlendor!

 **Piper:** Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff.

 **Annabeth:** I think you would make a good Ravenclaw.

 **Piper:** Thanks Annie.

 **Annabeth:** *Pulls out wepon* Don't call me Annie.

*Frank and Hazel walk into the room looking a bit exasperated*

 **Frank:** I think I would be in Hufflepuff.

*Everyone agrees it suits him*

 **Da end. 4 now. send me questions. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I may not put usernames on here, not because i don't respect you guys, but cuz I am kinda new to this. Wish me luck!**

 **Leo: who would you marry,bang, kill-Thalia,Kione,Hazel**

 **Leo:** Hmm. Kione _has_ been a pain... but I really don't want to get on the HoA's bad side...

*Thalia, Kione and Hazel lean in in anticipation*

 **Leo:** *Continues rambling* Frank would kill me if I married or killed Hazel...

*Thalia, Kione and Hazel look around awkwardly as Leo rambles*

 **Leo:** Okay, I got it! M: Kione, B: Hazel, K: Thalia.

 **All three girls:** What?!

 **Leo:** * Paniked* Ah! Let me explain! If I married or killed Hazel, Frank would kill me, if I did _anything_ to Thalia the hunters of Artemis would also kill me...Wait! If I married Thalia we could get a divorce! But wait... she would still be kicked out of the HoA. Then she would probably be plotting my murder...

 **Thalia:** *Shrugs* Thats true.

 **Leo:** Anyway, Yeah, I wouldn't cause Thalia to break her vows, And I guess death in battle is honerable, but considering everything, she would probably be the one killing me. Now killing Kione would be redundent because she is immortal, so I guess I would have to take my chances marrying her, and hopefully get a divorce. That good enough for everyone?

 **Thalia:** Yeah, I guess.

 **Kione:** Sure.

 **Hazel:** It was considerit of you to think of the details and how it would affect all of us.

 **Leo:** Yeah, thanks for not murdering me for answering the questions.

 **:How would you react (once the curse that I'm suggesting wears off) if Heracles got revenge on you guys for the cornucopia incident by getting his wife (I think it's Hebe goddess of youth) to turn you guys into little kids?**

 **Annabeth:** Depends on how long the cure lasts. And if it effects all of us or just Jason and Piper.

 **Piper:** I think just Jason and me.

 **Jason:** Yeah, but the gods may just curse all of us for being on the crew.

 **Percy:** Yeah the gods are not exactly known for fair. Pleasedon'tkillmeforsayingthat!

 **Leo:** I think it would be after the war, so I would have just run around doing little kid stuff. Being a child demigod is awesome! Why would I want to get even?

 **Frank:** Yeah, plus we did sort of trick the guy into letting us pass without fufilling the quest.

 **Hazel:** I wouldnt mind having another chance at being a kid anyway.

 **Percy:** So we are all in agreement that that would be and awesome curse that Hazel could probably do with the mist?

 **All:** Aye!

 **Heracles:** Well there go my plans for revenge.

 **CheshireSmile:If you had to choose one person to be besides yourself, who would you be and why?**

 **Annabeth:** A Hecate kid. They seem to have a lot of fun with the whole magic thing.

 **Leo:** Percy.

 **Percy:** WHAT!?

 **Leo:** Calm down man, it's because you have a great home life unlike me. Also you have the whole water thing going on,so that would be pretty cool.

 **Percy:** Jason because he can fly without worrying about being shot down.

 **Piper:** Personaly, I like being myself.

 **Hazel:** Harriet Tubman. I want to do something great for the world like she did, so...

 **Frank:** You do relise you helped stop the world from rising and killing all life right?

 **Jason:** Ben Franklin, because of all his cool inventions.

 **Leo:** Can I change my answer? Cuz now I can't decide Da Vinci, Percy and Franklin.

 **Percy:** I am pretty awesome.

 **Frank:** Jane goodall. She did a lot of cool work with animals.

 **Nico:** Annabeth.

*Shadow travels away*

 **Annabeth:** Wait, what?

 **coolrandomperson:What faction would you be in**  
 **divergent reference**

 **Annabeth:** Erudite.

 **Percy:** Um.

 **Annabeth:** Wait, have you not read Divergent?!

 **Percy:** eh, heh heh heh.

 **Annabeth:** PIPER, LEO, JASON, FRANK, HAZEL! TELL PERCY HE IS CRAZY!

*Everyone but Percy and Annabeth laugh nervisly*

*Annabeth face palms*

 **Note: thanks for the awesome questions, I have not read Divergent, I know, also, hold off on the questions till the next chapter okay? I still have six more to go and this writing thing is hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks for the questions, but why so many questions? i am only one person. anyway, when summer ends i am going to be in JH so i may only update once a week to work on home work. also, for the first two weeks i will not have internet acsess so... :( on with the show!**

 **:What would you do if Leo ran away?**

 **Percy:** For starters, why would he run away from CHB?

 **Hazel:** Or camp Jupiter?

 **Jason:** Yeah, they are really the only safe places for us.

 **Leo:** Unless, you know, you are some super strong ultra demi god. And really, why would I run away? I guess if I wanted I could rebuild the argo 2 and make it the argo 3, then live there for a while. You would never find me then.

 **Piper:** We would go looking for him of course!

 **Annabeth:** Basicly do what we did when Percy went missing.

 **Frank:** And since there has been a ton of growth since then we could do a lot more to look.

 **Leo:** Thanks guys, GROUP HUG!

*Leo enforses the group hug*

 **How is Nico doing?**

 **Nico:** Who wants to know?

*Will nudges Nico*

 **Will:** He is doing fine, despite being a bit antisocial (like usual) and reluctint to come to the infirmery.

 **:What is ur fav colour**

 **Percy:** Blue.

 **Annabeth:** Gray.

 **Hazel:** Gold.

 **Leo:** Orange.

*Nico shadow travels in*

 **Nico:** Black.

*Shadow travels out*

 **Frank:** Purple.

 **Jason:** Yellow.

 **Piper:** Light pink. But that doesn't mean anything!

 **:What would happen if the seven played Monopoly?**

 **Leo:** Funny you should ask, because I found this online...

*Leo grabs a laptop and starts typing. When he is done he turns it around and shows us*

 **On the screen:** Hazel we see you moving all the pieces. Piper stop charmspeaking your way out of jail. No Percy, you can't have a swimming pool in your hotel. Leo, stop making things out of the pieces. Frank, I'm sorry but there is no Canada on the board, CALM DOWN! Jason you can't electricute your way to victory. And Annabeth STOP BEATING EVERYBODY AND JUST LOSE ALREADY!

*Annabeth walks over and sees the screen*

 **Annabeth:** NEVER! LONG LIVE THE REIN OF ANNABETH CHASE, MASTER OF MONOPOLY!

 **:Have you ever heard of Nigahiga?**

 **Leo:** Yeah! He has such cool videos!

*Percy, Jason and Frank walk over*

 **Percy:** what are you talking about?

 **Leo:** Nigahiga.

 **Frank:** You watch that too?

 **Leo:** Yeah!

 **Jason:** Guys...

 **All of the guys:** BRO HIGHT FIVE!

*All jump into the air and do an epic four way high five*

 **Annabeth:** Who are you talking about?

 **Percy:** Ryan Higa the greatest youtuber of all time.

 **Annabeth:** Oh, I was just face timing with him.

 **Guys:** Really?

 **Annabeth:** Yeah, he used to come to camp, son of Hermes.

 **Jason:** That actually explains a lot.

 **:What are your opinions on global warming?**

 **All of camp half-Blood:** It stinks.

 **Sorry about the short answer, but writing is hard. you may now send me more questions, but try not to flood me with them, thanks, totoronerd123**


	5. Chapter 5

**In advance, sorry that these questions are out of order, somtimes i need to think on them and other times (when i look at them on my e-mail) I acsidentaly skip over. Please don't send me any hate. but from what i have seen you guys are really positive so thanks. -totoro**

 **Also, Annabeth, how do you feel about being labeled as a dumb blonde?**

 **Annabeth:** Wait, when was I labeled as a dumb blonde? I don't remember that ever happening.

 **Leo:** Heh heh.

 **Annabeth:** *Pulls out Drakon bone sword* (Because she got it in HoH) LEO!

*Starts running after him*

 **Leo:** *Running* I REGRET NOTHING!

 **Le Question:Is Annabeth Ticklish**

 **Percy:** Yes.

*Gets punched by Annabeth*

 **Who Would You Date Besides Your Gf/Bf**

 **Annabeth:** I am not comfterble with this question.

 **Piper:** Anyone who is not comfterble with this question say 'Aye'.

 **Everyone who heard her:** AYE!

 **AN: sorry, that was lazy writing, but I didn't know what to put down and I have done, like, 3 updates today. But why not? Its summer! on with the show.**

 **If You Could Do One Thing ANY THING What Would t Be?**

 **Percy:** Fly without worrying about being shot down by Zeus.

 **Leo:** Find my way back to Camp Half-Blood! I am still stuck on this metel dragon!

 **Annabeth:** Finish reading all the stuff on Daedalus's laptop.

 **Ares cabin:** NERD!

 **Hazel:** Explain everything to Sammy and tell him _I'm_ sorry.

 **Frank:** Find out if I did my Mom and Grandmother proud.

 **Piper:** Write a book about our adventures.

 **Jason:** Convince everyone to play 'Truth or dare'.

 **Annabeth, are you aware that Rachel has kissed Percy before she bacame the oracle? (Sorry Percy, had to know)- the Stoll brothers. (P.S. We hacked this account it's not ours, now you can't track us down and hurt us)**

 **Annabeth:** No, I was not aware of that. I do not blame Rachel though, because we are sort of BFFs. But I guess _someone_ forgot to tell me.

 **Percy:** *Sweating* HEY ANNABETH! LOOK AT THE BOTTEM ITS FROM THE STOLLS!

 **Annabeth:** What?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! *Runs twards the hermes cabin*

 **Percy:** Thank the gods, that was a close one.

*Stolls pop out of a nearby bush*

 **Travis:** Do you think we'll be okay?

 **Percy:** Oh no, you guys are dead men.

 **thanks guys, also : B and books, I need to think on that one. don't worry, it will come. also** **RAndomPErson** **I sort of answered that in this already, sorry. thanks again for the questions, for some reason when i get a bunch i feel obligated to answer them the day I see them. Like homework but fun. On the inside I am crying. i am a victem of sucsess. laters, totoro out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**and we are back. lP (that is a face not a word)**

how do you guys react to FNAF one, two, three, and four?

 **Leo:** Yeaaaaah! all the way! waiting for fnaf 5!

 **Annabeth:** *Fallen out of her chair* Gods of olympus Valdez, I hate you so much.

 **Hazel: *Bzzzzzzzzt***

 **I'm sorry, Hazel is unable to answer any questions seeing that she is sitting in the corner sobbing and freaking out.**

 **Frank:** Ug, I havent had time for computer games, Camp Jupiter is still recovering from the war. Blah. Sucks to be in charge, even if it is with someone else.

 **Jason:** Yeah! All five nights, third times the charm! Beat that, Jackson!

 **Percy:** Oh yeah? I bet I can beat you at slender!

 **Jason:** You are _so_ on!

 **Piper:** *Face palms* Why do guys like that stuff?

 **Annabeth:** *Walks up* I have no idea.

 **Nico:** *For once he walks in, probably because Will has yelled at him about underworld magic stuff* Eh, I guess it's surprising, but the anamatronics arnt that scary.

*Walks out*

ennd 4 now.

 **feel free 2 send ?s. also, b and b, yeah talking to you, i still dont know how to answer. i have not given up though. Best wishes peeps!- totoro**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay questions! luckly i am answering them in the morning so i don't have to freak out about how many I have!**

 **Who would be the best villain in the seven?**  
 **((Probably Percy because if he was evil he would remind me of...Luke))**

 **Percy:** Wait, why am I the first pick? And why do I remind you of Luke? Is it because we both love Annabeth? Because that is a cruddy reason.

 **Annabeth:** Cool it seaweed brain, It's hypothetical.

 **Piper:** Percy wouldnt have a reason to turn against the gods. His dad is awesome, his mom is awesome, his fatal flaw is loyalty...

 **Hazel:** If Nico were involved in this I think he would make the best villen.

 **Frank:** True, His mom was killed by Zeus, his sister (Bianca) died while working for Artemis, and Hades isn't always the best dad.

 **Leo:** I would make the best villain!

 **Jason:** He's right.

 **Leo:** Really? I was just joking.

 **Annabeth:** No, Jason is right, Leo is right!

 **Piper:** Yeah, your mom died when you were little and you had to run away tons of times, with no help from the gods, direct or indirect.

 **Percy:** But don't get any ideas, cuz I could take you on easy.

 **Frank,are you aware that technically you are the great-great-GREAT grandson of Poseidon since Shen Lun is your great-grand father? If not,I just did your genealogy.:-D Now you know you're a lot more closely related(Percy).**

 **Frank:** No, no I was not.

 **Leo:** Doesnt that mean that Percy is your half great great grand father?

 **Frank:** *Shrugs* I don't know.

 **Percy:** Just call me Gramps.

 **Hazel:** Why did you study Frank's family tree?

 **Leo:** CREEP!

 **Have you ever met Rick Riordan?**

 **Percy:** Oh, you mean that guy who comes around camp every few months and has us tell him about our Quests?

 **Annabeth:** Yeah, I've met him. He's pretty nice. I think he's a mortal with clear sight.

 **Percy:** And then once a week a check comes from him with a note saying something like 'Thanks for letting me write your storys'. It's weird.

 **Piper:** This is a crazy idea, but maybe he and Chiron have a deal worked out? He writes your stories, publishes them and splits the money with camp?

 **Annabeth:** Not a bad idea Piper, not a bad idea.

 **sorry i know its only 2 but i have to get to an art fair. minneapolis peeps, look for the kid selling painted rocks. -totoro out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glub glub glub. that is me drowning in questions. but i will do my best. :3**

 **sadicofan:Dear the seven plus Nico have you seen how to train your dragon "1 and 2**

 **Nico:** Who has time for movies?

 **Percy:** Yes!

 **Annabeth:** I watched them for the same reason I watch any movie, to find the plot holes and complain about them.

 **Leo:** You really are no fun. But yeah.

 **Piper:** YES! I totally ship hicstrid!

 **Jason:** They were pretty cool.

 **Hazel:** How to train your dragon? You mean people actually have dragons as pets?!

 **Frank:** No, Hazel, its a movie about a bunch of vikings and dragons, and their struggles to get along.

 **Hazel:** That sounds like a fantastic movie!

 **Nico:** What exactly is 'Sadico'?

 **If, by any chance, Hades grants only one soul (dear to a demigod on the ship)to come back to life,who would it be?(Franks mom,Leo's mom,Luke Castellan,Bianca Di'angelo,Nico's mom,Charles Beckendorf,Franks grandmother- still fuzzy on the whole dying thing,Zoe Nightshade,Reynas dad,etc.)**

 **Reyna:** I don't want my dad back.

 **Leo and Frank at the same time:** My mom.

 **Piper:** You know that only one of your moms could come back right?

 **Percy:** Piper! No!

*Leo and Frank get into a large heated argument; litteraly, Leo sets on fire*

 **Nico:** I don't think anyone should be pulled out of the underworld for such petty reasons. We will get to see them eventualy.

 **Annabeth:** and here is Nico, to put a happy spin on things.

 **Do you read fan fiction? If so,who do you ship(from any fandom)?**

 **Piper:** YES! *Piper begins nerding out about all the things she ships, and i become to board to type it all down*

 **Percy:** What do you mean fanfiction?

 **Annabeth:** Oh come on! Rick has become one of the most popular authers right now! Of course there is fanfiction! And if you dont know what fanfiction is, I will explain it. Fanfiction is when people write unoficiale storys about charicters. It has become so popular that its everywhere! Heck, this is a fanfiction right now!

*Everyone shushes her*

 **Piper:** Annabeth! You cant just go around breaking the fourth wall all the time! Who knows what will happen?

*Everything crumbles to dust*

 **Did Frank,and Hazel learn French from Piper yet?**

 **Frank:** No.

 **If you could change time,and put your missing parent into your childhood,**  
 **Would you?**

 **Leo:** *Sobs* Why do we have to talk about our dead parents?

 **Frank:** *Starts crying* You dont just ask a guy that!

 **Jason:** Um, guys, I think they ment, like when we were growing up and our godly parent wasnt there, if we would want to have put them in.

*Leo and Frank dont hear him and continue sobbing. They then begin to hug*

 **Well the reasons why I say Percy as a villain is (despite his fatal flaw and the other reasons) he could be seen as the good guy, having everyone trust him but in reality he is working with the enemy. He could be able to blackmail people to make them turn into spies as people trust him with stuff that only the two of them know. Later on, he would realize his mistakes and then sacrificed himself blah blah blah. (By the way, Annabeth is a bonus since that is a coincidence).**

 **Percy:** Why are you trying to make me the bad guy?!

 **Amy:Who would you like to party out of the seven**

 **Piper:** Party out of? You mean party with? Leo.

*Everyone agrees that Leo would be the best person to party with*

*Exept Nico, he says Will for obvius reasons*

*Will blushes upon hearing this*

 **Do you guys like Doctor Who?**

 **Leo:** Yup.

 **Percy:** Yeah!

 **Annabeth:** I like all the science stuff in it. Its so cool. I wonder if I could make a good real life 'The Docter'?

 **Piper:** I watch it for the romance.

 **Jason:** Yes.

 **Frank:** I like Docter Who well enough.

 **Hazel:** It's to weird and creepy for me. I like 'Once Upon a Time' better. Emma is the best. I feel so sad about Baelfire. *Starts sobbing about Neal*

 **AAAAAnd time. hope you liked it, minneapolis peeps, i will be in calhoon square for the uptown art fair, good luck finding me... *evil smile***

 **-totoro out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait peeps, but I am back now, so yay!**

 **What would you do for a Klondike Bar?**

 **Percy:** I would go and buy one.

 **Annabeth:** I would make my own Klondike bar. Then I would make money at camp selling them.

 **Leo:** I would go to the store and get one. Then I would melt it and say it melted too fast, so I could get another one.

 **Hazel:** Klondike bar?

 **Jason:** I would buy one. I am not going to steal or copy.

 **Piper:** I prefer Fudgesicles.

 **Frank:** Whats the big deal about Klondike bars?

 **** **Don't you guys love The Duck Song and how it annoys people to Nico's father?**

 **Nico:** I hate that song.

 **Leo:** What song?

 **Nico:** The duck song.

 **Leo:** You mean the one that goes like this _'Bom bom bom, ba dom ba dom a duck walked up to a lemonade stand..._

 **Nico:** Valdez...

 **Leo:** _And he said to the man running the stand 'Hey' bom-bom-bom 'Got any grapes?'_

 **Nico:** Ugg! *Runs to his cabin*

*Leo follows, still singing*

 **Do you like Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows?**

 **Nico:** No.

 **I know, shot answer. send me questions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey peeps, thanks 4 ta questions, and thanks all of you sending me positive stuff. 4 all of you wondering, yes i do watch nigahiga, awesome stuff and i love once upon a time. Neal! why u gotta die on us?! *cue me sobbing about baelfire, not really* and i do like the duck song+PFUDON. On with ta show!**

 **:Does Leo question reality?**

 **Leo:** No, should I?

 **Does Nico rant about Mythomagic?**

 **Nico:** No.

*Cue Nico doing a grumpy cat face*

 **Nico:** That stuff is for little kids.

*Cue another Grumpy cat face*

 **AN:** Admit it, you all smiled when you imagined Nico doing a grumpy cat face. if you dont know who that is, shame on you. u are still awesome though for still reading to this so on with the show!

 **:Question for seven plus Nico who would u pick too die with**

 **All the girls on the ship:** WHAT?!

*All the guys exept Nico look around, shocked and confused*

*Everyone protests this question*

 **Nico:** This seems a bit morbid, and I'm the son of the god of the Underworld.

 **sadicofan:Dear Nico its you and Sadie Kane**

 **Nico:** Who i Sadie Kane?

 **Piper:** What? You don't know? Are you saying you havent read the books?

 **Nico:** Nope.

*Piper gives him the book with instructions to read it*

 **About a week later**

 **Nico:** Huh. So thats who Sadie Kane is. NOPE!

 **What is your favorite class in school**

 **Annabeth:** English.

 **Percy:** P.E.

 **Leo:** Tec ed.

 **Hazel:** Care of magical creatures.

 **Frank:** Thats not a real class.

 **Hazel:** So? The question was your favorite class. Not your favorite real class.

 **Nico:** Then i guess DADA.

 **Frank:** *Sighs* Math.

 **Piper:** Maybe science? Or History.

 **Annabeth:** Now I can't decide

 **Jason:** Ceasars english. Super easy.

 **Well, that is it, still thinking on your question B and B, when i do it (and it is not very good) don't judge, i have no idea how to answer it. also, on the song question i don't know yet, and i don't know much pop. i will try though. PEACE!**

 **-Totoro**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Okay, I recently got an email (yes, I check this on email) about some capitlization, so per-request, I will try and take your recomendation and make it a reality. Tell me what you all think. On with the show!"**

 **What's your favorite song?**

 **Reyna: '** Pompeii' by Bastille.

 **Annabeth:** 'No One Mourns the Wicked' from Wicked.

 **Nico:** 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

 **Frank:** 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons.

 **Piper:** *Blushes* 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly R. Jepsen. Well...maybe 'Ready or Not' by Bridget Mendler.

 **Hazel:** Either 'Let It Go' from Frozen or 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked.

 **Jason:** 'Clouds' by Zach Sobiech. *Starts crying at the thought of it, just like me*

 **Leo:** 'HAPPY' BY PHARRELL WILLIAMS!

 **Percy:** 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons.

 **Do you guys like Nice Guys by Chestersee, Kevjumba, and Nigahiga?**

 **Annabeth:** Yes, I do like nice guys. If I didn't, why would I be dating Percy?

 **Percy:** Wise girl...I think they ment the song on youtube. Look at the capitlization.

 **Annabeth:** Nope, never seen it.

 **Percy:** Well I have. It's a really catchy tune.

 **Sylvia:Dear Leo**  
 **Will you marry me?**

 **Leo:** I'm sorry to all my fangirls who want to marry me, but I am with Calypso now. Plus, It wouldnt be fair to all my other fangirls. So...no. Sorry again, PEACE!

*Runs away while on fire and making peace signs with his hands*

 **What's your favorite book?**

 **Annabeth:** 'War and Peace'. Or 'The Odyssey'.

 **Hazel:** 'Harry Potter'. The entire series.

 **Leo:** 'The Dog Says How'. Soooo funny!

 **Percy:** 'Percy Jackson and the Olympions'! The whole series!

 **Piper:** 'The Land of Stories: Book 3'.

 **Frank:** 'Sidekicks'

 **Jason:** 'Narnia'.

 **"Well, that is it, all the books and songs are real (I love 'The Dog Says How), and when answering for Jason's favorite book, I started yelling at him. Good thing I was home alone. Thanks for the questions, the tricky ones I am still working on, have a nice life peeps, TOTORO OUT! PEACE!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, hi people, I am SO sorry I have not been making chapters - How many people even read this and look forward to it? Sorry! I have a habit of rambling, but I am serius about that question. Anyway, please don't start hate'n but I have had stuff to do! Like catch up on 'Full Metal Alchemist' among other things. And actualy watch 'How To Train Your Dragon 2'. But because I love the suport I get, I will try to make an extra long chapter! On with the show!**

 **Also favorite tv** **show?**

 **Hazel:** Once Upon a Time. WHY YOU GOTTA DIE ON US NEAL?! *Starts sobbing about Neal*

 **Annabeth:** Sherlock.

 **Leo:** PHSYCH! (Stated in DGD, he actually does like the show!)

 **Piper:** The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt.

 **Percy:** The Walking Dead.

 **Frank:** Parks and Rec.

 **Jason:** Game of Thrones.

 **And specifically for Reyna, Hylla and Thalia, if you had to live with one boy and no one else, who would it be?**

 **Thalia:** Jason, duh.

 **Reyna:** I plead the fifth.

 **Hylla:** I do too.

 **Everyone who is listening:** You can't do that!

 **Me:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHG! I CAN'T FIGURE THIS OUT!

 **Reyna:** Who are you?

 **Me:** CRUD! I broke the rule never to inter fear with the story!

*I find a DeLorean and get the heck out before the world crumbles away*

 **Hylla:** That was weird.

 **To the 7, Nico, Reyna, Coach Hedge, and Calypso:**  
 **If you could change your godly parent to anyone, who would it be?**

*I look at you all with exasperation*

 **Me:** Thanks for another hard one.

 **Calypso:** I like just being me.

 **Hedge:** Godly parent? You mean nature spirit parent?

 **Leo:** Hermes maybe.

 **Nico:** Someone minor. It's not easy being me.

 **Annabeth:** Hecate.

 **Reyna:** Athena. Smart and strong.

 **Hazel:** Neptune. Or Poseiden. I could then talk to horses!

 **Piper:** Zeus.

 **Jason:** Athena.

 **Percy:** Eh, I don't really know.

 **Frank:** Apollo.

 **:If Thalia wasn't a hunter and stayed at camp more often how would you spend time with her Jason?**

 **Jason:** Talking, sparring, singing at the campfire. I guess stuff other siblings at CHB do.

 **Nico: don't you think Monster by Imagine Dragons would be your theme song, or Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day?**

 **Nico:** *Listens to them* They sound so similar. I don't know. Why do I have a theme song anyway? Will I get sued for playing these everywhere I go?

 **Will:** You're over thinking this. But you are right about them sounding similar.

 **Annabeth: Have you ever accidentally lit the Athena cabin on fire because there was a spider?**

 **Annabeth:** What? No. *Whispers* Who told you?

 **Jason: Do you hate Batman?**

 **Jason:** *Shrugs* Eh.

 **Do you guys like doge?**

 **Hazel:** Doge?

 **Frank: Would you somehow help Piper by turning into an animal?**

 **Frank:** Yeah, we're friends.

 **Piper: Who would you charmspeak as a prank?**

 **Piper:** Whoever I'm pranking. I guess.

 **Hazel: do you have an Apple product?**

 **Hazel:** A..pple pro..duct?

 **Can any of you walk while doing a handstand?(I know I can!;))**

 **Frank:** I can! I turn into some kind of monkey, and then it works like a charm.

 **Percy: Happy birthday! Did you eat lots of blue food?**

 **Percy:** You remembered! Whoever you are... And yes I did. Who do you think You're talking to? Nico?

 **Nico:** HEY!

 **To Reyna: How do you feel when you see a grey hound bus?**

 **Reyna:** Never speak of that again or face my fury.

 **And to top it all off, the question that has been plaguing me, from B and B:**

 **Which Greek or Roman hero do each of the seven think they are most like?**

 **Percy:** I think all of us loyal heroes can say Perseus, son of Zeus, strong, loyal, brave, clever, quick and true. Basicly all the Hogwarts house traits mushed into one person. Think about it.

 **Sorry I took so long to update, but i just did a ton of questions 4 you guys and i hate to say, (type) I will be off line for the first 2 weeks of school. It is out of my control, being part of JH. Sorry guys, I love you all, Totoro. PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey peeps. I am back from the 2 week thing, and am willing to answer questions (I actually got back a few days ago but i needed rest).**

 **as much as i love writing on this, i may do it less frequintly. i also don't know how to spell frequintly.**

 **a while back i got a warning about the site taking this down, so i have been thinking. don't worry, i am still going to answer questions, but i figured i should spred it out to avoid detection. wow, i sound like a rebel from five kingdoms or star wars.**

 **i will soon make a document QA with the seven2 or something, and i will answer the leftover questions i have on qa1.**

 **thanks 4 all ta love, totoro**

 **P.S. sorry about the disapointment of no chapters, i hate it when peeps do that. now i'm one of them.**

 **so sorry.**

 **totoro (4 real this time)**


End file.
